


Dust of Daily Life

by still_lycoris



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Depression, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: Hank gives Charles a bath. Charles finds it more pleasant than he expected.





	Dust of Daily Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset) in the [xmenrarepairs18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Hank taking care of Charles in the period between First Class and DoFP.

The bathwater was warm.

Charles closed his eyes and let it lap at him as he settled down. He hadn’t really wanted a bath at first. Baths took _effort,_ you had to run the water, remember to collect soap, all of that sort of thing. But Hank had run it and put foam in it and looked so hopeful when he told Charles about it that there was really no way that Charles could say no.

Now he was in it, it wasn’t so bad though. He was lying there in the water and it was warm and he didn’t have to do anything but lie there and be warm. He’d thought he might have to rouse himself after a bit but then Hank had knelt down next to him and started to wash him.

He had thought that would be embarrassing but it was actually surprisingly pleasant. Hank’s hands were warm and soft and he was terribly gentle. He had started with Charles’s hair, running his fingers through it, making sure there were no knots or tangles before he began to massage the shampoo in. Charles couldn’t actually remember the last time he had washed his hair properly. He showered sometimes, when he could be bothered but the shampoo part often seemed like too much effort. Besides, what did it matter? Nobody was going to see him so who cared what he looked like? The days of needing to be pretty and polished were long gone. Now he was nothing.

He pushed that thought away. He was enjoying being relaxed. He was enjoying being touched. He didn’t want to think about anything else and so he just ... wouldn’t. He would let Hank bathe him and clean him and for a little while, there didn’t need to be anything else because Hank was right there and Hank was making him feel good.

Hank was rubbing a little more shampoo in. His fingers stroked the back of Charles’s neck and Charles had to try not to wriggle. He was a little ticklish on the back of his neck. In a good way, yes, but ticklish none-the-less. He wasn’t sure he wanted to draw Hank’s attention to that though. Besides, Hank’s fingers in his hair was pleasant enough. It was like being groomed in a way. Hands gently running through his hair, even scratching lightly at his scalp. The shampoo actually smelt quite nice, not exactly floral but sort of sweet. Foam had dripped onto his shoulders and it felt warm and a little tickly.

“I’m going to pour water over your head now. Eyes closed.”

Charles made a humming noise of agreement, even though his eyes were already closed. He tilted his neck slightly to let the water and foam sluice away from his face. Hank stroked his hands over the top of his head, right down his neck, brushing the rest of the froth. Charles couldn’t help sighing. It felt good, really good and he was ... glad it did. He hadn’t felt anything this nice for so long.

“That looks better,” Hank said softly. 

His hands were still on Charles’s shoulders. They were warm, almost warmer than the water. He had been so gentle, so kind, right from the start. It felt almost wrong to have him here, almost wrong to be taken care of by someone so kind when Charles knew he himself was not being kind.

“Would you like to stay in for a bit longer?”

“No thank you. This was ... enough.”

It would lose its magic if he stayed much longer. He didn’t want to lose it. He wanted to hold this inside him, think about how nice it had felt even when all the darkness was trying to come back.

Perhaps it was because he’d said that but not moved or perhaps Hank just wanted to keep helping but whatever it was, suddenly, there were arms around him and Hank was gently lifting him out of the water.

Once, Charles would have been furious. Once he’d have struggled, ordered Hank to put him down _immediately_. Now though, he found himself snuggling close, even though he knew he was getting Hank wet. It felt good, being carried. Hank’s arms were strong and secure and he wanted to snuggle deep and stay there.

He couldn’t though, Hank put him gently down and began to towel him dry, starting with his hair. It was almost as pleasant as being washed and Charles couldn’t help sighing.

“Thank you for this, Hank.”

“You’re welcome,” Hank said and he sounded genuinely pleased, as though Charles had let him do something special and so it was easy to lean up and give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

Hank looked so surprised, it was charming. His mouth dropped a little open, he blinked bewilderedly and Charles couldn’t helping laughing, just a little. Hank blushed very pink and he looked away so Charles planted his next kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you,” he said again and then snuggled against the solid shoulder, closing his eyes, putting control back in Hank’s hands. He heard Hank sigh, felt arms tight slightly around him and knew that no matter what happened, whilst Hank was holding him, he was completely safe.


End file.
